


Burnin' Love

by PokeChan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Love Confessions, s3 ep11 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She runs and hides and prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh it's my first RWBY fanfic I'm nervous and excited.

There wasn’t anywhere safe to take Yang. The grimm and the White Fang were still swarming the place and the best Blake could do was slink into the shadow of some rubble and how she and Yang got over looked long enough for her to stem the flow of blood. 

God there was so much blood.

Pulling off her ribbon, Blake stilled her trembling hands long enough to make a shoddy tourniquet. It wasn’t a fix, but it would buy her some time, hopefully. If she could find one of the others they might be able to help her cauterize the open wound, stop the bleeding. Stop Yang from-

No, she couldn’t -- _wouldn’t_ \-- think that way. She and Yang were both going to make it to the other side of this mess. Together. Yang was tough, she wouldn’t let this stop her, and right now she needed Blake and Blake refused to let her down. Not now, never again.

Wincing, she checked the wound Adam had given her. She was bleeding too, though he’d missed seriously injuring her (on purpose, he wasn’t such a fool as to have actually missed her vitals). She used her scarf to keep pressure on it, tied the fabric around her waist tight enough to hurt. It was enough, it would have to be. 

Blake took a deep breath, grit her teeth against the pain, and dug deep past her fear for her anger. She fanned it into a flame, let it burn up her chest and scorch her insides until everything in her burned white hot and after that even further. By the time she’d decided on a course of action her anger was fury, ice cold in her veins and sharper than any sword or claw could ever dream of being. Cradling Yang close she swore. 

“I’m going to rip his throat out with my _teeth_.” It was a threat, a promise, a warcry. The words were hissed, a quiet, feral sound of a jungle beast ready for the hunt. No more running. It was payback time and Adam would get his three fold. 

In her arms, Yang groaned. “Not if I get there first.”

“Yang! You’re awake!” Even to her own ears Blake’s voice sounded broken. 

One of her hands came up to cup Yang’s cheek and even in the shadows her dark skin was a startling contrast against the deathly pale of Yang’s face. She felt cold to the touch. They needed to do something about the bleeding. 

Even as injured as she was a smirk still cut its way across Yang’s face. “You know me,” she said. “I don’t stay down long.”

And wasn’t that the truth. Blake had never been so thankful for Yang’s impossible tenacity as she was in that very moment. If anyone was going to make it back from this, it was her.

“Now, be honest, how bad is it?” She didn’t sound scared, or hesitant. No, in fact, Yang sounded playful, like she was talking about a bad hand of cards in the dining hall and now a wound that could still cost her her life. 

“Well, you’ve always been proud of being ambidextrous,” Blake said, choking on a sob even as she smiled down at Yang. She kept her tears from falling, but only just. 

It occurred to Blake that they weren’t going to be getting anywhere without help. They’d be fine where they were so long as no grimm sensed them and the White Fang didn’t bother sifting through huge chunks of rubble, but they couldn’t just sit here and wait for each other to bleed out or hope one of their friends would miraculously show up and save their asses.

She shifted them, carefully, slowly, until she was leaning back against the cool, solid remains of a building with Yang pressed against her chest, her wild, flyaway hair tickling Blake’s cheeks and nose. She reached over and pulled out her scroll, dialed Weiss and hoped she wasn’t too far to lend them a hand. When Weiss didn’t answer she tried Ruby, then Sun, then Neptune. She left each of them messages and, frustrated and tired and scared and still so, so angry, she shoved her scroll back into her pocket and held on to Yang.

She buried her nose in Yang’s hair, took in a deep, shuddering breath and tried to find calmness in the familiar scent of her teammate. 

Yang meant so much to her, it scared her as much as it gave her strength. Blake had been so sure, so ready, to spend the rest of her life as an outcast, alone and unloved, after she’d run from Adam and left the White Fang. She had expected to be shunned when the team found out about her being a faunus, ready to run and hide and try to start fresh once again. She hadn’t needed to, though. Her friends had been there for her after each and every turn, ready to help Blake and lift her up from the darkness she’d been swallowed by.

And how had she repaid that unyielding kindness? With doubt, with questions. Yang wasn’t Adam, she wouldn’t turn against her like he had. She was better than he would ever be, ever was. And Blake had dared to doubt that for even a second.

“I’m sorry, Yang.”

“Heh, for what?” Blake could hear the smile, if he leaned forward a bti she was sure she’s see that crooked, self assured grin Yang always slapped on when things looked bad. “You didn’t cut off my arm.”

There was something jarring about hearing it, even though Blake had tended to the wound herself. 

“For earlier, for doubting you,” she said. “For thinking you could ever become the monster that Adam is.”

Yang hummed, slow and thoughtful. Nodded her head and turned enough to look up at Blake through her fringe. “So, his name is Adam, huh?”

The eyes Blake met with were not the cool, beautiful lilac of a spring morning, but a fiery, burning crimson. They were eyes that promised violence and vengeance both, painful and swift and well deserved. “Yeah.”

“Good, if I’m gonna beat him into the ground I ought to know his name at least.”

“Yang, you can’t. He’s in a whole other league,” Blake said. As much as she’d love to see Yang break his face, or hell, even do it herself, she knew better. Adam hadn’t become the leader of the White Fang for nothing. He’d earned his place there. “He’s not someone you should fight against if you can help it.”

Yang was quiet for a few moments. Blake didn’t blame her. She would have had her spirits dampened as well if someone had told her she wouldn’t be able to get even with someone who had hurt Yang. 

But even as Yang relaxed against her, her Semblance still burned bright, aura like embers glowing in the air around them. “Well, guess I can’t help it then.” she said. Her voice was firm and alive. Strong. “No one treats someone I love like that and gets away with it for long.”

Blake felt her heart stutter in her chest. Surely she’d heard that wrong. “Yang?”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to tell you like this, hell, part of me didn’t want to tell you at all,” Yang continued. “But I can’t keep it locked away forever, and with things the way they are, man, Blake I’d never forgive myself if I wasn’t honest with you when I had the chance.”

Yang pushed herself up with her remaining arm -- and god, that was going to take some getting used to for her, she couldn’t imagine what Yang was going through -- and Blake’s hands were too weak, too frozen with the startling possibility of what was happening right now to move and stop her. She turned to look at Blake, eyes still as red as the blood smeared across the side of her face.

“I’m not good at this sort of thing, but you probably know that already. This isn’t like how you’d read it happening in one of those romance novels you like, and I wish I could have made it like that,” Yang was babbling and she’d taken to looking everywhere in their tiny alcove to avoid looking Blake in the eye. “But I mean this, from the bottom of my heart, and you have to believe me, Blake, you gotta-”

“Yang! Out with it!” She couldn’t take this anymore. She had to know. Yang had to spit to out so Blake could know that she wasn’t making this up in her own mind, that she wasn’t hoping for something that wasn’t actually there.

Wide, red eyes fixed on Blake’s own, almost frantic. “I love you, Blake. I love you so much I don’t know what to do with it.”

Neither did Blake, honestly. She’d spent her whole life following after someone else, retracing footsteps left by others. How was she supposed to know what to do next, especially if Yang didn’t?

“I love you too, Yang.” The confession fell out of her mouth, slipped past her lips unbidden. It was true, so true. “I thought you were gonna die, I’m still worried you will. Adam’s going to be gunning for you and I’m terrified of the idea of losing you!”

“He better have a hell of a lot of bullets then,” Yang said and the surety in her voice was catching.

Suddenly, Blake’s scroll rang and Weiss’ face appeared on the screen. She’d gotten Blake’s message. Her and Yang were going to be okay. 

Blake answered her scroll to guide Weiss to their hideout while Yang carefully, slowly, reverently laced their fingers together and rested her head on Blake’s shoulder. Yeah, they were going to make it out of this. Alive and together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
